


Lose Control

by Murderisbeauty



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ward, Confrontations, Dom/sub, First Time, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Danny, first time writing smut srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderisbeauty/pseuds/Murderisbeauty
Summary: Danny breaks in to Ward’s apartment to have a private chat. Things happen. Its gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometimes after Danny takes over the office but he doesn't know Harold is alive.

Danny moves around at ease in Ward’s apartment. There are no animals, no guards unlike Joy’s place. A bit surprising since Ward belongs to one of the richest families in New York and is the CEO of Rand. He should get better security. But then Danny doesn’t have any security either so he shouldn’t judge. But Danny on the other hand can defend himself. Ward only had a gun as far as he knew. 

Ward’s place is different than he had expected. Not, that he had expected anything, just not this. The place is, well actually…nice. Open. Very open. And white. Open and white. Yeah. Not that Danny had expected anything but if he had, it would have been darker. Like a dungeon. Maybe a painting of tortured people. But no. Open. Huh.  
There are even pictures, not a many but some. Mostly pictures of Joy. A few with Harrold. And at the end, a tiny picture of, well…damn …him. Danny. As a kid. Wow. Ward has pictures. Of him. This is a lot to process. Danny studies the picture. It must have been taken not long before he went away. Before the crash. 

As he fell into old memories, he didn’t hear the door as it opened and closed. He also didn’t hear quiet footsteps approaching him. He did however hear a gun that was taken of safety and Ward speaking.

“You better have a fucking good reason for being in my apartment, Danny or I swear, I will blow your head off and say it was an accident.” The gun was lightly pushed against Danny’s head.

“Wouldn’t it look suspicious if I have a big hole in, you know the back of my head?” 

“I thought you were a criminal, I had all the right in the world to shoot. You are, after all, breaking into my apartment. No one would bat an eye.” Danny could hear smirk in his voice. He smiled and turns to face Ward. 

“Close range? And now, in the face? I think at least J-Money will be a bit suspicious. And Joy. You know, she actually likes having me back,” Danny says and gives him an award winning smile and butts his head against the gun. “But be my guest and shoot. Well, try anyway. We both know what happened last time you pointed a gun at me, don’t we?”

Danny knows, at that moment, that both he and Ward are thinking of the moment in the car. God, the sexual tension. Danny couldn’t have been the only one who had noticed, because fuck it was hard to ignore it at the time. Especially when he had been growing hard. He looks Ward in the eyes, looking for, well something. And that something flashes in Ward’s eyes. Just for a second but that’s all Danny needs. 

“We need to talk,” he says, trying to look serious. “A real talk. Between you and me.” 

“Or you could get the fuck out,” Ward counters. “I do not want to talk to you. And if I do, I am most likely being forced, because I would never have a conversation with you out of my own free will.”

“Ward.” Danny puts emphasis on the name. “Please.”

Ward looks at him, trying to figure out if he is serious or not. When his gaze meets Danny’s, Danny stares back, trying to tell him, with his eyes that he is. It must have worked because the next thing Ward does is to put the gun in safety and lowering it. “Fine. Let’s talk. You have five minutes.”

“Five min- Really?! Fine.” Five minutes was not enough but Danny could work with it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“You know, recently I have been thinking, about the past and stuff. And especially one memory keeps popping into my mind.”

“And what memory might that be?” Ward asks. “Me kicking you in the balls? Joy making heart eyes at you?” He smirks and rolls his eyes.

“I remember you kissing me. Once when I was sick. And then telling me that you would kill me if I told anyone about it.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Ward replies. But Danny notice that his posture goes tense and his answer is a bit too quick to be casual. “You were clearly hallucinating.”

“It happened. You got sick after, remember. And that was the only time you saw me. Your father didn’t want you or Joy coming near me, he didn’t want you two sick.” Danny shoots back. “You kissed me and I want to know why.”

Ward stare at him for a few seconds. His entire face is one big frown and from the looks of it he’s deep in thought. If Danny didn’t know who Ward was he might even have thought it was cute. But Danny did know him so all he wanted to do is to reach out and grab Ward’s shoulders so he can shake him. Danny want answers and he wants them today. He has waited for 15 years already. Maybe he should to say something more?

In the end Ward broke the silence between them. “Why do you care? I was fifteen. You were fucking ten. It doesn’t matter anymore. Why do you care?” he ask quietly. He looks almost insecure. A bit lost. And vulnerable. “Tell me why and I’ll answer your question.”

It is Danny’s turn to look lost. Why? He had never thought of why, he just knew he had to know. And that’s what he replied with. 

“So, you just want to know. You have no ulterior motives in mind then?” Ward, smirking, slowly moving forward, towards Danny, looking like he’s going to eat him all of a sudden. Danny’s body for some reason decided that he should logically move backwards which is exactly what he does. Ward looks pissed as well and something dangerous had crept in to his voice. “Fine, I’ll tell you. I kissed you because I liked you, always did. I don’t have a fucking clue why, since you were a pathetic child. But you were available, always there. I couldn’t, however show it. So I tortured you instead, hoping my feelings would go away. They didn’t. But I still wanted you around. So when you got sick you weren’t there. I didn’t like it so I snuck in to your room when our dads where having a meeting at your house. You were sick and looked miserable, couldn’t do anything but moan and puke. You were powerless and I liked it. So I kissed you, and you couldn’t do a thing about it. I was in control.” 

While he talked he moved closer and closer and Danny kept backing until, suddenly, he fell and landed on his back, right on the couch. Danny looked up at Ward and god, they both knew who was in control. Danny could feel the air, sparking with tension, specifically sexual tension. He looks up and meets Ward’s eyes as he push himself up on his elbows. “And do you still…?”

Ward, slowly straddling him, smirks and looks like a predator, leaning down and puts his face so fucking close to Danny’s, he swears he feels Ward’s breath on his face. “Still what? Use your words, Danny.”

“Do, do you still li-, like me?” Danny stutters. Ward doesn’t answer. He just stares down at Danny. Then suddenly there’s a hand in his hair, yanking his head back and then Ward’s teeth are on his neck, alternating between biting roughly and licking. Danny does the only reasonable thing he could think of, which is putting his hands in Ward’s hair and moaning, loudly. 

“Does that answer your question? Or do you need more proof?” Ward growl in his ear and nibbles on the lobe of it.

“Yes! Oh god,” Danny moans and wriggles in pleasure. He can feel his dick growing harder every second. He needs more.

“Yes, what Danny?” Ward ask, almost sweetly but with lust dripping in his voice. Danny knows that Ward wants this just as much as him, but he feels the need to answer.

“Yes, more, please god!” The words rushes out of him without a second though. “I need more!”

Instead of replaying, Ward kisses him. It’s all teeth and saliva. Rough. Ward is in complete control of him. Danny push his hips against Ward’s ass and the friction almost makes him see stars. Ward seems to like it too, as he moans and kisses him harder. So Danny does it again. And again. He wants to turn Ward in to a mess. He wants to return the favour. And of course it’s a bonus that it makes Danny feel like he was going to explode. 

Ward pulls away after an especially nice buck of the hips. He looks so different from his usual self. The self-control is long gone. He looks like a fucking mess and Danny made him look like that. God, Ward is so fucking hot. But the words that are coming out of his mouth are even hotter.

“Danny. I'm going to fuck myself on you. Hard. Think you can handle that?”

“Yeah. Okay. I can do that, yes please.” The word tumble out of Danny’s mouth in a hurry to agree. He’ll do anything Ward asks at this point.  
Clothes start flying of and suddenly they are both naked, kissing and Ward has somehow produced lube out of nowhere. Danny slicks up his fingers and is moving a finger inside Ward. Then two. Then three. He tries to hurry without hurting Ward, but it takes the last of his control. Then Ward pushes him down on his and is suddenly on top of Danny’s dick, sitting down on it. 

He fucks himself Danny’s cock, moaning and arching his back. Danny has never seen anything more beautiful. Slowly he starts to buck his hips to Ward’s rhythm, fucking Ward as much as Ward is fucking him. Danny tries to sit up and capture him in a kiss but he is harshly pushed down as Ward speeds up. Okay, Danny gets it. Ward is in charge of this.  
As Wards speeds up, Danny can feel himself getting closer to coming and growls this at Ward several times ‘so please slow down so they can savour this’, but Ward is not listening at him, just fucks him harder than before. Then suddenly Danny is seeing stars as he is coming. He feels Ward clenching around him as he comes as well and both men rides out their orgasms with loud moans and growls. 

Afterwards Ward collapses on Danny, catching his breath. 

“Got enough proof yet?” He asks and rolls of Danny to lay beside him on the couch and presses his side to Danny. Almost like they are snuggling. Maybe they are. Danny’s doesn’t know anymore. 

“Yes. I like you too.” He whispers, unsure of what to do next. 

“Good,” Ward whispers back. He bends over Danny and gives him a small smile before he kisses him again. Still rough and hard but somehow different. It’s a promise of all the things to come later. “Danny, I have to tell you something really important.”

“Okay, what is it?” By the tone of Ward’s voice it really is important. Danny can’t help but to become a bit worried. Ward looks him in the eyes, and with all the seriousness in the world says “I hate your fucking beard. Shave it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is only my second fic so feedback would be lovely. I have never written smut before so sorry if that suck. . Btw did anyone see my puns? I am very proud of them. I'm thinking about maybe writing more and making this into a small series so let me know if you are interested or something. Oh, and english is not my first language so please point out my grammer mistakes and other stuff if you find it!


End file.
